DBZandAmerican Pie In High School!
by DemonVegeta
Summary: A High School fic with characters from both DBZ and AP. BV CCG 18K Plus more


Bulma Breifs, future president of Capsule Corporations, fell from her built-for-a-queen bed with a thump. Her alarm clock tumbled off the tabletop next to her half-asleep body, and she cursed something in a language she didn't even know she had. Today was the first day of her second attempt at Eight grade, this time at Orange Star Middle School, her new school that she had been moved to because of the stalking manners of her ex-boyfriend. But that's for later on in our story. Bulma groaned as she made it to her feet, stretching out her arms and legs before placing her alarm back onto the bedside table and hitting the snooze button.   
  
"Bulma dear! Breakfast!"  
  
Bulma winced at her mother's overly cheerful voice, which she really didn't need after this swell start of a day. (Note the sarcasm)  
  
Entering the bathroom, the billion dollar princess didn't even make an attempt to reply to her mother. But rather slammed the bathroom door and prepared for a nice, warm bath. She was in no way going to dress-up with the black leather skirts and cut-off shirts that she had worn before to show off her body. No way. Not after what happened. But still, a little make-up would still do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{One Hour Later}  
  
Bulma emerged from the bathroom, wearing cut-off jeans and a black as night T-Shirt, her hair wrapped in a pony tail neatly with a few strands escaping from the grasp and falling over her forehead. She bundled down the stairs to meet her Mother who had layed out a full course breakfast for her first-day of school. Bulma, though, grabbed a slice of toast and then took-off out the door, yelling a 'See Ya!' to her mother on the way. The bus, upon Bulma's reaching of the sidewalk, stopped right beside her and the automatic door opened. Bulma looked in to see an elderly man driving the bus. He looked to be well-over eighty, but yet showed no sign of flab or anything of the sort. Even though she had no telling of the old man's past, she could tell he was a fighter long ago. Maybe even before she was born. The old man grinned at her, proving that although he seemed to be in no worse shape than a twenty year-old, he definately needed help in the dental department.  
  
"Well hello there young lady. Come on, I know my i'm pretty good to look at, but what say we get you fully-educated before we start dating, eh?"  
  
Bulma's face quickly flushed with anger, and if Bulma hadn't of got on and picked the old man up by the collar, he would have sped-off just by looking at her face.  
  
"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE OLD MAN, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR YOUR PERVERTED WAYS! SO SHUT UP AND JUST DRIVE THIS THING!"  
  
The driver smiled though still, oblivious to what she had just said it seemed.  
  
"Gettin' close already huh? Well how about we introduce ourselves first, huh? I'm-"  
  
"Hey, Roshi! Leave the girl alone before I stick my size ten boot up your ass!"  
  
Both Bulma and Roshi turned, seeing a young man with spiked blonde hair in his seat, leaning against the seat of two of his friends in-front of him. Next to him was a black haired guy who's spiky hair way outclassed the blonde's. It was in the shape of almost a radish or carrot, and by the way he looked he wasn't very happy about going to school. The two in-front of him both had black hair aswell, and both seemed about the same height. The main difference was that one's hair stuck-out in all different directions and the guy had a stupid grin on his face. The spiked-blonde one stood up whilst saying his words, and 'Roshi' immediately removed the two wrinkled hands he had put around her waist, before he turned back to the road and the automatic door shut. The blonde smirked and muttered something else, before looking back at her.  
  
"Hey there pretty lady. Come on, I saved a seat for ya."  
  
Bulma got a sudden interest in her shoes. After all the times she'd been hit-on, you'd think she was more used to it.   
  
"Um..that's okay, I think i'll go sit closer to the back."  
  
The guy looked to be dissapointed, and began sweet-talking her again, blocking her way past him.  
  
"Aw come on baby, you don't want any of this?"  
  
The guy spread his arms, showing off his body. She admitted it wasn't that bad, but this looked to be the same type of guy her old boyfriend was, and she didn't need that. Before she could once again deny him, the black radish-spiked guy stood up and grabbed the guy who was hitting on her's shoulder.  
  
"Come on Stifler, let the girl pass. She said no."  
  
The guy, seemingly named Stifler, glanced between Bulma and the radish-headed kid, and looked dissapointed as he sat back down. Bulma hurriedly walked through the lines of seats, until she heard someone call to her.  
  
"Hey, new girl!"  
  
Bulma turned to see a Raven-haired girl and a blonde. The raven-haired girl was holding her backpack closer to her, as if afraid of losing her school equipment. The blonde stared at her emotionlessly with icy blue eyes, and she had second thoughts on stopping until her name was called again. She turned, and the raven-haired girl moved over, allowing her to sit-down with them. She accepted the offer, and smiled her most fabulous smile at them.   
  
"My name's Chi-Chi."  
  
Chi-Chi stuck out her hand in greeting, and Bulma shook it, still wearing her 'Ms. Nice' smile.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Chi-Chi. My name's Bulma."  
  
Chi-Chi grinned and then glanced over at the blonde next to her.  
  
"This is Eighteen. Eighteen this is-"  
  
18 cut her off and finished the sentence for the girl.  
  
"Bulma. I do have ears you know."  
  
18 crossed her arms and smirked as Chi-Chi looked to the floor and blushed. Bulma smiled at the interaction between her two new 'friends', and then felt somebody watching her. She looked up a few rows, and saw the guy named Stifler looking back at her from behind his seat. The black-haired guy without spikes was also looking at her, and Stifler smirked at her as he saw her eyes roam to meet his own. Bulma quickly turned back to Eighteen and Chi-Chi, to see that they had both watched the interaction. 18 cocked her eyebrow and, after glancing at Stifler, broke a short silence.  
  
"Got something with Stifler, huh?"  
  
Bulma's face turned cherry red and Chi-Chi had to crack a smile.  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING AT ALL WITH THAT FREAK!"  
  
Eighteen smirked and replied cooly.  
  
"Geez, sorry."  
  
"It's okay, but who are those guys?"  
  
Chi-Chi looked up from checking if she had all her proper school equipment in her bag, and replied quickly.  
  
"Well, the blonde spiky-haired one I think you already know as Stifler. His real name is Steven Stifler, but usually if someone other than the teachers call him 'Steven', we find them with two black-eyes and a bloody nose in a trash pile beside the school dumpster."  
  
Bulma chuckled as what she though was meant to be a joke, but reading her newfound friend's faces she could tell that she was not kidding at all.  
  
"And the other guy in-front of him that was looking at you is Oz. He's one of Stifler's buds and hangs around with him, Vegeta and.."  
  
Chi-Chi's face suddenly turned a shade of red and she giggled slightly. Eighteen rolled her eyes and finished for Chi-Chi with a snort.  
  
"Goku."  
  
Bulma glanced back at the boys she had just learned about, and saw that they're attention was now on Stifler, who seemed to be telling a joke that by the looks of it was drop-dead hilarious, as Oz and Goku nearly fell on the floor laughing. She then noticed the guy next to Stifler. He didn't seem to find the joke quite as amusing as the other's, for he only cracked a half-smile at it unlike the other two.   
  
"That other guy..with the flame hair.."  
  
Chi-Chi glanced at him. and smiled at the look Bulma was giving the now frowning guy.   
  
"That's Vegeta. He's the leader of their little group and can kick pretty much every one of the people on this bus's behind."  
  
18 snorted and interupted the raven-haired girl.  
  
"You mean ass?"  
  
Chi-Chi frowned at Eighteen.  
  
"No, I mean behind. That is an innappropriate word and you know it, eighteen."  
  
Eighteen coughed lightly and choked out a single word.  
  
"Prep"  
  
Chi-Chi scowled, but continued.  
  
"Anyway, Vegeta is the god of the school pretty much. Every guy wants to be him and every girl wants to see him."  
  
Bulma looked thoughtfully at Stifler and Vegeta in particular from the other two.  
  
"So, there assholes or what?"  
  
Chi-Chi was taken-aback, but then just scowled.  
  
"They can be sometimes, but what gave you the idea they were?"  
  
Bulma glanced back at Chi-Chi, brushing back her aquamarine bangs falling over her vision.  
  
"That one..Stifler..he hit on me as soon as I got on the bus."  
  
"Ah, he was testing you."  
  
"Testing me?"  
  
Eighteen signaled to Chi-Chi that she'd explain and the raven-haired girl nodded.  
  
"He wanted to see what type of girl you are. Usually when a new kid arrives he'll hit on them half-heartedly and see what they do. If the girl flirts back, it usually means she's a slut. If the girl gets nervous like you did, she's a geek."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and steam poured out of her ears.  
  
"A GEEK? I AM NOT A GEEK!"  
  
Eighteen raised an eyebrow and replied.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't think he see's you as one. I actually think he may have a little crush on you."  
  
Bulma blushed deeply and turned to Stifler to see him staring back at her, grinning. 'Did he just hear what we said?'  
  
She didn't have much time to wonder, because Chi-Chi's somewhat annoying voice broke the silence.  
  
"SCHOOL!"  
  
Bulma glanced out the window to see a huge school connecting the high school to the middle school. At the sound of the bus stopping, the horde of students rushed to the door, creating a huge crowd that saw much shoving and insulting. Bulma heard a familiar voice, and looked up to see Stifler harassing a skinny red-head who was holding his shoulder in pain.  
  
"Watch where the fuck you're going, shitanator."  
  
The red-headed kid released his arm from his shoulder and got in Steven's face.  
  
"The name's Sherman, dude. And it's 'Shermana-"  
  
The palm of Stifler's hand bounced off Sherman's cheek in a thundering slap, and Steven followed it up by pushing the red-head into a group of Seventh graders. Stifler began laughing his head at his actions, and Bulma narrowed her eyes at this. 18 and Chi-Chi looked at her in wonder as she pushed past some kids and got in Stifler's face. Steven was oblivious to this until her polished nail met his chest sharply in a poke, and he looked down at her. Oz and Goku looked at her in confusion, and Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"You listen to me buddy. As long as Bulma Breifs is roaming around the schoolyard you aren't going to be pushing innocent people around just because they're weaker than you. Why don't you fuck-off and leave the guy alone?!"  
  
Stifler's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure. HIs eyes scanned her body from her toes to her shiny blue eyes, and he smirked.  
  
"Sorry baby, it won't happen again. But hey listen, how about-"  
  
"How about no, bucko."  
  
With that she leaped off the bus with Eighteen and Chi-Chi following close behind. Stifler stared after them in awe, and turned back to his three companions.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
Vegeta stood-up from his seat and smirked at his long-time friend.  
  
"Maybe it's your hair."  
  
Stifler's eyes narrowed and he grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong with my hair? And who the fuck asked you, anyway?!"  
  
Vegeta smirked again as they stepped off the bus as the last ones off.  
  
"You did."  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up, shitface."  
  
The four friends grinned and made their way to the school building for what was sure to be one hell of a long year for all of them. 


End file.
